Escape the fate Summary Page
Escape the Fate '''is an up-and-coming series created by Bekieiai17 . It is supposed to lead to the end of the gods and demigods. It includes many characters that have been created such as: Mathew Diamonas and Sabrina Levesque. Its assumed to involve the fates and also many icons that revolve around the centeral harth of western civilization. ''Note: The following content might indorse blood and mature content not sutable for youthful teens under the age of fourteen, if you do intend on reading it, please read at your own risk.''' Escape the fate Summary #1 ''In this summary, the narrator is Mathew Daimonas. Its assumed that this is during the war between the fates and the Olympians/demigods. Its unknown how far this story will spand but keep in mind this is a place where I can put my ideas to paper. It isn't a concrete idea. So when I write the stories, I could change a few things, nothing or if I want to everything. In this part Mathew is dealing with Atropos and the other two fates. Everything looked like chaos. Now blood dripped from my forehead as I gazed at the recently take flight fates. They all looked identical now, the long crimson black hair of a witch the celestial bronze armored combat suits. They all were beyond the power of man and god, but I couldn't just let the world end. I couldn't let them decide the end of the world, not when mortals have no knowledge of this. Not when the mortals lived and served their own beliefs by living a life of peace. Rustling out of the rubble, I gazed up. Many of the demigods had been defeated but I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let them take control of Olympus. Closing my eyes, I summoned the Blade of Thanatos. It was my last chance, I gazed at them and smiled. "You know! The Gods have been rulers for quite sometime, what makes you think you could take them down so easily!" In a bright flash, the three appeared before me. With a swift kick to the stomach, I was tossed across the streets of Downtown New York. I couldn't let myself be defeated. This wasn't a task by them. It was a challenge. The fates never challenged me. After all I was their servant, but now, they had formed a new one. I could feel her. She was close. Forcing myself up, my head was stepped on, until I coughed up blood. Slowly feeling weaker, I gazed up to see a foot, and a girl sporting short black tights and a pink sweater. "You?!" I gazed with my face battered and beaten. "Why?" In a flash of dark feathers, Atropos, the fate of death and the future, appeared behind her. She held cunning features. A long mane of glossy black hair and peircing gold eyes. She held her hand out as she gestured for the girl to move. "Amazed aren't you?" Atropos smiled. "And this is only the beginning. once we finish with this, we will destroy the earth and renew it in a new light, a light where demigods and gods don't cause problems. Where Gaea and her children don't cause wars. Everything will be peaceful." Rustling the bits of strength I had left, I rose to my knees just as Atropos swiftly landed a powerful kick upon my stomach. In a glide, I flew towards a building. Just as I reached the building, another figure smashed me into the pavement, just as my entire body stung with pain. Coughing up bits and peices of blood, I gazed up at the sky wondering, where in tartarus was my father. As I closed my eyes, I drifted into a deep slumber. ''Father. Father. Father. ''I thought as I slowly entered a dream. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Rated T Category:Ideas